Samson's Journal: Prison World Cleansing Part 2
Prison World Cleansing Part 2 Tarron Damos Campaign Gunfire can be heard from the south. A sign that our allies are still covering for us. Forgive me, I should start at the beginning. The Warden and Faux Shot decided that our best chance at getting out of here alive was by taking back the Warden's spire. This spire contained several fail safe measures in case of emergencies, including an interplanetary transport ship. The Warden was away from it during the coup, so he got caught in the current predicament. He claims that this spire should still be out of reach by the prisoners, due to the security measures placed to make it unapproachable even in this worst case scenario. To that end, the Warden ordered a few of his men to create a diversion, while we made our way to a vehicle compound. Once we get the vehicles, we'll head towards the tower and make our escape. The Warden from the other hand, will be going ahead of us on a separate path to secure the spire prior to us getting there. For now, we walk. *sigh* I'm so tired of walking... I swear, if I ever get into a position of power, I'll be carried everywhere I'll go. We had made quite a bit of progress without being spotted. For being overrun with escaped prisoners, most of the planet was desolate. It was rather peaceful in lieu of their absence. The silence was broken when the ground exploded in front of us. From the abyss came three monstrous mutants! The creatures charged at us wreaking havoc as they ran. In the unavoidable battle we managed to kill two of the unholy cretins without any serious harm. ( Although, the Kroot Beast got hit badly, giving me a chance to see it's innards, and see what goes where.) The third mutant was in the middle of attacking someone, when the wall right next to it collapsed; and from the destruction came forth a red tank. The barrel aimed at us, Faux Shot shouted for everyone to take cover. Before we could, the hatch opened, and a familiar face showed itself. '''"Oi Pinkies! Look at wat I found!" '''Grok hollered at us. I've said it before, the God Emperor's ways truly are beyond our understanding. To think that salvation would come in the form of an ork driving a tank is unimaginable. I returned Grok's grenade launcher to him. We all clambered unto his tank, and Grok drove us the rest of the way to the vehicle compound. Once there, some of us, like myself, decided to get on a more reliable tank provided to us by the guards. Others went on lightly armed jeeps more suited for speed than direct combat. Grok insisted that his tank was the best, and so we let him continue to use it. We would certainly need it for the next part of our journey, for the way was littered with crazed prisoners that would tear us limb from limb once they spied us. I had little experience with vehicular warfare so I decided to strap in the seat to the tank's machine gun. I readied the gun, prayed to the God Emperor, and sat still as the tank drove from the safety of the compound. For a time, everything was running smoothly. Nothing in the air but the reverberating, droning sound of the tank as it forged ahead towards our destination: But we all knew that was not to last. We picked up movement on our motion tracker and steeled ourselves for the upcoming battle. There were hundreds of the prisoners lined up along the walls; each one armed to the teeth with deadly ammunition. Some fired at us with rocket launchers, others machine guns. A few of the outlaws even chased us on their own cars. All that weaponry..... Why is it, or rather, why was it necessary to have all of this on a prison world?....... Doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is firing this machine gun at anything that the main cannon isn't aimed at. God Emperor guide us. Then something truly unholy happened. I only caught a glimpse at it because we were going so fast, but I saw the devilish phenomenon non the less. A horde of lesser demons sprouted, seemingly from nowhere among the throng of prisoners. Frantic, the madmen turned their weapons on the new threat, running scared all the meanwhile. The scene burned into my eyes left me dazed, until Captain Faux Shot's shouts reached my ears, and I started firing again. We make it pass the prisoners, and eventually find ourselves in front of a ruined pathway. While there was a path available to take on foot, there was no way we were going to drive any further on. Reluctantly, we set charges on our rides to prevent them from getting into enemy hands, and marched on. I can only hope that we have seen the worst this planet has to offer us.